The invention relates to an arrangement for directing a liquid to a piston of an internal combustion engine.
DE-A-3125835 discloses an arrangement for directing a lubricating coolant to a piston of an internal combustion engine. The coolant is directed from a pipe with an end nozzle to the underside of the piston.
DE-A-3910794 discloses an internal combustion engine with a cam shaft supported in the cylinder housing. The cam shaft operates the engine intake and exhaust valves and also the injection pump, which has pump lifters to which lubricant is supplied via a lubricant supply passage. The cam shaft cams are generally lubricated by oil mist present in the area. However, because of the high surface pressures on the pump cams, the oil spray normally present in the cam shaft area is insufficient. An additional oil supply is therefore desirable for the drive components referred to above. Such oil supply can be provided by passages extending through the cylinder housing as shown in DE-A-3910794. It is also possible to provide separate oil supply lines with discharge nozzles specifically installed therefor as disclosed in DE-A-2524272.
It is the object of the present invention to improve the arrangement for supplying coolant to a piston in such a manner that it also provides for lubrication of moving drive components.